


If Thoughts are Rain Drops, I'm a Thunderstorm When I Think of You

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, i don't know i'm tired and exhausted and this is a thing that happened, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are so insync, so perfect for each other, they can be said to be inside each other's heads, which is more or less true. So of course Korra uses the their link to try and get Asami to blush when she's giving a presentation by sending her dirty thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Thoughts are Rain Drops, I'm a Thunderstorm When I Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm le tired. I worked like 9 hours today on less sleep than I'd like and then I came home and wrote... whatever this is. This is the raw version, I may come back and edit it later, but for now: I apologize for most of the spelling/grammatical/logic errors present. Except for that one. You'll see which one I mean.
> 
> (also there's two bits where there was a graph, with lines and stuff separating text that didn't translate from google docs here so I'm not entirely sure how to fix it)

Most people think of telepathy, the reading of minds, like reading a book. Each person is a book and you just have to open it up and read.

It is never that simple, never that clear.

Telepathy is more like looking at rain drops on a window pane.

There are dozens of thoughts at any given moment. Some of them are large and merge with other thoughts as they leave a trail, a noticeable train, as they move and change.

For Asami, the larger thoughts always grabbed her attention. She liked to find one and follow it and watch it grow.

But finding panes to watch thoughts was always tricky. People usually aren’t so open it their thoughts or their minds, despite what popular fiction seemed to suggest.

Except for Korra. She was always so easy to read, from the biggest raindrop thoughts to the smallest drizzle. Maybe it was because of how close they were, maybe it was because like her, Korra could also read some minds.

But Asami always suspected that it was a soulmate thing. Korra and her was just so totally compatible that their minds were so insync that they could read each other’s smallest thoughts from across the room.

Across a vast, crowded, loud room full of people and their little rainstorms of thoughts all smattering across individual panes.

Asami could hear some of them, it was like another layer of conversation across the voices crowding the hall.

But the little rainstorms of thought were easily outshone by the comparative thunderstorm in the back.

Asami couldn’t see her, but she knew that Korra was in the back of the room and she was thinking.

God she loved her mind, even from a hundred or so feet away.

“My girlfriend is going to give one hell of a show,” she thought like a squall. Her confidence and pride and joy all but drenched Asami in a downpour of love. “And when she’s done I’m going to tear off that dress in the elevator before we can even get into the hotel room. Fuck she’s beautiful.”

Sila smiled at the thought. Usually Korra’s thoughts were less linear. Every other day her thoughts would look more like:

 

 

Asami’s so beautiful

| 

lovely dress

| 

Asami

| 

presentation  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
My girlfriend

| 

can’t keep away from her beauty

| 

hell of a show

| 

I can’t wait to lose this tie  
  
fuck

| 

when she’s done

| 

tear off that dress

| 

I wonder what she did with her hair?  
  
kiss her in the elevator

| 

she’s gonna give a show

| 

why’s she with me?

| 

naked Asami  
  
 

Backstage, Asami couldn’t help but smile at Korra’s deliberate organization of her thoughts.

“You’ll have to try harder to fluster me,” Asami thought loudly back.

A chuckle of thought like a rain laden with wind blew across the room from Korra bearing a series of thoughts that all summed up, “Challenge accepted!” along with various fractions of plans and images.

The host was finishing up the opening speech and was finally getting around to announcing Asami.

“And now the founder and CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato!”

The crowd politely clapped and welcomed her on stage, but it was nothing compared to the swelling of pride for Asami and loving devotion downpouring from Korra at the farthest corner of the room.

Asami beamed at the crowd, but more directly at Korra. Not for the first time she wondered what Korra was reading off of her way up here on stage, in the spotlight.

As she thanked the academy and all the people who invited her to speak, Asami started off with her opening joke. It landed, more or less.

There was a dry chuckle from the crowd. However from Korra came a splattering of outrageous inner laughter.

Korra always loved her bad jokes.

Asami started into her speech, reciting it mostly from memory but still referring to her slides and note cards as needed. She was a pro at this.

For the first few minutes there was bits of Korra just thinking lovely things about how pretty she thinks Asami is, and trying very hard to follow along. But at about five minutes in, once Korra started getting out of her depth as far as the science goes, her thoughts started to get dirty, in an effort to get Asami to falter.

Not enough to get her to fumble or make an idiot out of herself, just enough to get her to stutter or blush on stage.

“I’m gonna rush the stage,” Korra thought, sounding like light rain on a tin roof in summer. “I’m just gonna rip off this stupid jacket and pin you to that stupid backboard and go to town on your neck.”

Asami didn’t even blink.

“I’ll kiss my way down your neck, leaving hickeys wherever I please, because I know how much you like it,” her thought’s starting to turn into a thunderstorm, a heavy rain that was hard to ignore, but not impossible to remain stone faced to.

The speaker didn’t miss a beat as she continued through her speech.

“I would say I’m going to leave your dress on, but I’d much rather rip it off you, up on that stage, in front of everyone, in the middle of the spotlight and get my hands and lips on those luscious, perfect breasts of yours. I know how much you love it when I play with them, especially with my tongue grazing so agonizingly slowly across your skin.”

Asami suppressed a shiver. Korra was really stepping up her game now. The thoughts were no longer just words, but flashes of feeling, of images, of memories of all the times Korra did the things she was thinking about to Asami.

It wasn’t enough to get her to outwardly react. No, she didn’t even skip the transitions between slides. Asami Sato was a professional. And even her perfect girlfriend wouldn’t change that. But her mind was starting to drift away from the task at hand and slowly moving towards the wonderful, beautiful, sexy things Korra was thinking so loudly there in the back.

“While I attend to your lovely, perfect, chest and those, by now, super erect nipples that I love teasing so much, I think my hands might be doing some wandering,” the thunderstorm of Korra’s thoughts pelted Asami. Images of Korra’s strong and worn hands moving across legs and up thighs under her dress and kneading her ass with that loving combination of passion, want, desire, lust, and adoration. “I can see I’m getting you excited even now. Your thoughts are wet. You must want me as much as I want you.”

Asami smiled halfway through her sentence, just for a split second, before sending Korra a vivid mental picture of a giant stone and concrete dam holding back a small little pond.

Another gust of laughter swept across from the back of the auditorium.

In Korra’s thoughts she was already without her shirt, letting Asami’s fingers scrape across her sweaty and sculpted abs and those lovely and perfect muscled arms as Korra attentively teased Asami out of her dress, still within the spotlight, in the middle of the stage.

“I think I need more than a taste of just your chest, I need a feel of all of you, a taste of my favorite part,” Korra said with a wink Asami could feel from the middle of the stage. “I’m sorry, but your favorite lacey panties aren’t going to survive, I’m just going to tear them off you.”

Korra was busy sending Asami images of the two of them in the lusty throws of passion ripping and tearing off clothing to get at flesh and lips and go to town at each other.

But the onslaught of rain and sexy thoughts was interrupted when Asami sent on back, “I’m not wearing those ones. Or any panties at all.”

The brazen thought stunned Korra for a second, enough to stop the play acting in her head. And not once did Asami break stride or miss a beat in her presentation.

“Fine, you want to play like that?” Korra asked.

From there Korra’s thoughts started to lose their organization again. It was just a haze of images and feelings and pure desire. All of Korra’s thoughts and images and feelings and wanton lust came screaming across in a hurricane of thought that Asami could feel and experience as if she was living it.

  


 

Naked Asami

| 

tongue flicking across her clit, lips kissing her sex

| 

my hands running through her hair pulling her closer to me

| 

the taste of her against my tongue  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
I want her to call my name as I bring her over the edge

| 

Forceful, deep kisses, tongues meeting and dancing

| 

she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen

| 

that look in her perfect beautiful green eyes as I slowly descend across her perfect stomach  
  
the feel of her soft and warm and perfect skin against mine

| 

I love the feeling of her perfect thighs around my head

| 

lips of breasts and nipples and tongue across her cleavage slow and teasing

| 

I want to fuck her and love her  
  
kissing her neck leaving bite marks and hickeys

| 

the sound of her breath as it hitches with pleasure

| 

her screaming out, “KORRA YES!” like that one time last year

| 

I don’t take my time and do everything I know she loves to get her off as quickly and loudly as possible  
  
slipping two fingers in her because she wants it and needs it

| 

I fucking love Asami Sato

| 

her hands running through my hair, pulling on it with a need to pull me closer

| 

hands digging into her perfect ass  
  
  


There was barely a reaction from Asami.

Although the image she held in her mind of the dam was now holding back a massive ocean. And Korra smiled and rolled her eyes at her unflappable, perfect girlfriend.

But then, at the last couple minutes of Asami’s speech, Korra had one thought, it was like a bolt of lighting.

“I fucking love Asami Sato. She’s so pretty. She’s so smart. She’s dating a wretch like me. God I love her. I should marry her. Yeah. I should totally marry. Yeah, marry the shit out of her Korra. I love her so much.”

Asami forgot what she was saying. She forgot where she was in her presentation.

“Miss Sato?” asked the host just barely off stage.

Her mind was blank for all of a second. A second of total blackness that started to bubble with reactions, little tiny instantaneous thoughts that were all but impossible to read, much less feel for the person experiencing them.

Then fireworks went off in Asami’s head, excitement, love, adoration, bliss, twinges of fear, perfect contentment, pure unadulterated happiness, and giant letters made of light spelling out the word “YES!”

“Yes! Yes! What? Sorry,” Asami said on stage. “Right. Uh, well. That’s all I have for you. Uh, thank you. Good night.”

It turned out Korra was right. They never did make it to the hotel room, because Asami attacked her in the elevator with kisses and declarations of love, both spoken and thought loudly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know either.
> 
> bother me: abronzeagegod.tumblr.com


End file.
